The Uzumaki Family
by L Lawliet Ryuzaki
Summary: 1st chapter is just a long summary. bit of oc-ness for some characters
1. summary

summary

Kushina originally married Minato and had Nagi with him. Minato was assassinated in his sleep, and his and Kushina's house burnt down. And Nagi was kidnapped leaving Kushina devastated.

She later found love in Kurama who she did not know was Kyuubi because he was in his human form. Kyuubi is the ruler of hell along with the other Bijuu. Together Kurama and Kushina had Naruto.

Kushina found the toad summoning scroll in the rubble of her and Minato's old home, she signed it of course.

Once Naruto was 3 he was kidnapped by 5 of the other Bijuu, 1 tails, 4 tails, 7 tails, 6 tails and 5 tails who hated Kyuubi.

Kurama and Kushina found the 5 Bijuu right before they used a type of sacrifice spell/seal that would kill Naruto and transfer his fox demon blood into there own blood stream, making them part kitsune and making them as a group more powerful than Kurama, Kushina summoned the 2 elder toads, Ma and Pa to help her fight them and Kurama went into his fox mode.

Kurama is extremely strong but not invincible (All fox demons, Hanyou or not can't die by disease or age but can from blood loss, fight to death with them losing of course, etc.) so he and Kushina where able to defeat the 5 Bijuu. But at a cost.

They defeated the Bijuu by basically using Senjutsu and demonic chakra to make a unstable blast that not only killed the Bijuu but also was partly absorbed into the seal that the Bijuu where using while Naruto was still there, causing a chain reaction that sucked all of Kurama's and Kushina's chakra and somehow transfered it to Naruto. Killing them both

Since Kushina had her sage and normal sucked into the seal Naruto grew a type of bond with Nature.

After all of the chaos settled, the toads came and decided to raise the son of Kushina, Naruto, as there own. But because he was the son of Kushina, that wasn't the only reason. (what I just said there was not proper grammar. sorry bout' that ) The other reason was because they sensed the nature chakra going into him and wanted to teach him how to use it.

At the age of 13, the demons from hell learned of Naruto's existence. The new leader of hell sent a 7 squads of 20 men to kidnap Naruto. They returned with an injured Naruto. But there was only 7 **people **left.

The new leader of hell saw him as powerful and announced him as his heir.

The leader of hell trained Naruto in his demonic powers and made sure he mastered as much of it as possible.

At the age of 21 Naruto was able to kill the leader of hell and escape from hell.

His goal was to make it back to mount Myoboku. On his journey he made a name for himself by killing everyone that challenged him. (Meaning he wasn't trying to make a name for himself.) On his journey back to his home he met a Vampire named Evangeline A.K. McDowell. They at first despised each other. Naruto because he thought she was arrogant. Evangeline because she saw him as an idiot. But after a month of just staying together for...some reason and talking to each other, they started to warm up to each other. (If your wondering why hasn't made it to mt Myoboku yet, that's because...He doesn't know where the hell it is.) Naruto after a while of traveling with Eva started to fell funny around her. Naruto after a lot of arguing with himself, Naruto did the only thing he remembered his dad saying to him "If you fell tingly around a girl. Grab her wrist and do this." His father than walked over to Kushina and grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a very heated kiss with him grabbing her ass and her rubbing his crotch.

So remembering that, Naruto walked up to Evangeline and said. "Umm. Evangeline.. I not sure how to do this. And I don't know why I get nervous around you but. Umm." Naruto not completly sure what to do just grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

She was at first shocked and struggled a little, but she soon started to warm into it. (Umm. quick note. Evangeline is permanently in her adult form. still turned into a vampire as a kid.. but let's say she somehow was able to age till 21 and stopped...yeah... same with Naruto, stopped aging at 21... There both 21 at the moment. Not sure how to make a plausible explanation for that.)

Naruto deciding to do exactly what his father did, put his hand on her behind and started to rub.

Evangeline slapped his hand away, bit his lip with her fang and shoved her tongue in his mouth and made him start to shiver pleasurable.

At the age of 23 Naruto was able to locate mt Myoboku with his, now girlfriend, Evangeline.

After explaining what happened to him to Ma and Pa, he and his new "mate" where gladly excepted back into the whole toad family.

After years of living there with toads, Naruto and Evangeline finally decided to get married.

They had a... strange wedding. I mean. who wouldn't. Only having toads for company at a wedding. Strange.

They themselves realized this and after a lot talking it over decided to go explore the world.

On there journey they met a man named Nagi (Remember the beginning?).

After a few misunderstandings. Naruto and Evangeline where sealed at a school. Pretty suckish.

What sucked the most was in the seal they where basically statues that could move and talk.

And that was horrible for them because they where at the time **talking **about kids.

after a few years at the school 2 things happened.

1st. They decided they DID want kids.

2nd. An orphan that both Naruto and Evangeline took an interest in appeared in Mahora academy.

After talking to the dean and talking to the orphan a few times. The dean talked to the orphanage and got the papers ready.

I think you know what happened next.

So after adopting the orphan they brought her to the cottage they made in the forest of Mahora and said together. "Welcome home...Asuna."


	2. The weird assistant teacher & teacher

**PLEAS READ**

I forgot to put this in the prologue.

Evangeline and Naruto used a blood adoption ritual on Asuna so she's basically part vampire (Evangeline of course) And part fox demon (If you didn't know that was Naruto's side. read my profile and look for the big letters that are in this order stupidgullibleidiotthatcan'treadthisandifyoucanign orewhatthisthingsayscausethereisnolettersthatsayth is

* * *

"You want me to be the **assistant **teacher to a 9-year-old."

"Yes."

"..."

"..."

"...Sure, why the hell not, got nothing' better to do. You owe me though."

"Yes I know. That's how it always goes with you."

"Good, So what's the brats name."

"Negi Springfield."

"..."

"Your joking right?"

"No."

"...Evangeline is gonna kill him ya know. In a very slow and painful way"

* * *

"**To all students: This is the guidance committee this week is "zero late attendances week", and it's only 10 minutes till the bell. Hurry up."**

All students where in an uproar as they all tried to reach their classes before the bell.

"Whats going on. There are so many people. Is this what school in japan is like." Said non other than Negi Springfield.

"WAH! I'll be late to! I can't be late on my first day."

* * *

"C'mon Konoka, if we don't hurry up where gonna be late."

"I know but grandpa said we have to meet with the new teacher remember Asuna." The newly named Konoka said while running next to the orange haired girl Asuna. "Oh yeah, he's a friend of the principal right? It'll be an old geezer for sure." Asuna said looking somewhat annoyed. "Ya think so? The fortune today is 'You'll have a meeting with destiny'." Konoka said reading from a fortune book.

"Eh, for real?"

"Take a look right here. It also says that "Repeating the of the guy you like 10 times than barking is effective."

"NO WAY!" Asuna then began yell. "TAKAHATA TAKAHATA TAKAHATA TAKAHATA TAKAHATA TAKAHATA TAKAHATA TAKAHATA TAKAHATA TAKAHATA *WOOF*"

"I didn't think you'd actually do it."

"...I will use your hair to murder you in your sleep."

"You really got your dad's anger Asuna."

"TAKE THAT BACK BEFORE I RIP OUT YOUR THROAT."

"Anyways~. Your really fast Asuna. You can keep up with me even when I'm on skates."

"Well excuse me for being fit." 'Actually "Excuse" my dad. He's the reason I'm so fit. He trains me a lot...So does mom. And the toads..."

"Hm?" Asuna lost her train of thought when she heard someone running next to her and Konoka. She looked to her side and saw a red-haired boy running by her and Konoka's side.

"Excuse me... Your love will be unrequited."

"Eh?... Wha-Wha-WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU BRAT."

Asuna stopped and grew 2 small fangs and got 3 whisker marks on her cheeks while glaring at Negi in a cartoon-ish way.

"You where talking about fortunes, so." Negi began nervously.

"I didn't ask for a fortune! NOW TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID" Asuna said as she picked Negi up by his head.

"This is a girls school in the deepest part of Mahora academy. The primary school was at the last station" Konoka said interrupting there little "moment". "That's right." Asuna began. "Little kids aren't allowed here." Negi started to scramble around in Asuna's hand in panic. "P-please let me go."

"Hey, Negi. Long time no see."

"Huh." Negi, Asuna and Konoka looked up and saw a white-haired man in a brown business suit.

"T-Takahata sensei, g-good morning."

"Good morning."

"Long time no see Takamichi!"

"Y-you know each other." Asuna exclaimed, shocked that this little red-headed kid could know her teacher/crush.

"Welcome to Mahora academy, nice place right... Negi-sensei."

"Sensei?" Both Asuna and Konoka asked themselves.

"Ah that's right." Negi stood up straight and said."My name is Negi Springfield. I will be the new English teacher at Mahora academy."

"WHAT."

(AN:Before you continue reading I have to say that I'm not writing the part where Asuna get's stuck in her panties. That's it. Continue reading)

* * *

"Principal. What is the meaning of this." Asuna said nervously at the principal with the big, big head.

"Ah. If it isn't Asuna. And hello there Negi. I see your training was to come to japan to be a teacher. They've given you quite a task" The Dean said looking at Negi.

"Y-yes, nice to meet you."

"Well first you'll have to gain some practical experience. Let's make it from today to march..By the way Negi. Do you have a girlfriend yet, how about her. She's my granddaughter." Konoka appeared next to The dean and said. "Oh grandpa." While getting a hammer from...Somewhere..And slamming it on his head. Hard.

"Just a moment please!" Asuna exclaimed trying to get their attention. "Isn't it a little odd that a kid is going to be our Homeroom teacher!"Acting as if she didn't say anything the Dean looked towards Negi and said. "If it's to hard you'll have to go back home, there are no second chances. are you prepared to accept that."

"Y-yes. Please let me try." Negi confidently stated."Great! Then I guess this would be the best moment for you to meet your assistant teacher. Naruto. You can come in now."

A spiky blonde haired man with a long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves folded up to his elbows and brown pants with brown shoes walked into the room scratching his cheek that happened to have whiskers that looked like a foxes whiskers on them.

"Sup. Name's Naruto. Naruto Kurama Uzumaki." Naruto said with a small wave towards Negi.

"..."

"DAD!?"

"Hey Asuna. How's it going."

"DAD. WHAT THE HELL. YOUR THIS BRATS **ASSISTANT **TEACHER. AND I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW YOU KNEW ENGLISH."

Naruto went into a strange thinking pose and said. "Oh yeah. I never did tell you that did I. " Naruto then walked over to Negi and said. "Well brat, looks like I'm gonna be your assistant teacher from now on. Well I was mostly here to introduce myself, Soo See ya in class. Bye sweaty~" Naruto said that last part towards Asuna and walked out the door without a care in the world.

...

Naruto opened the door again and said. "By the way Asuna, Negi's gonna stay in yours and Konoka's room." then slammed the door shut.

"WHAT!"

* * *

Negi, Asuna, and Konoka where walking down the hall towards room 2-A.

Asuna of course broke the silence. "I refuse to live with someone like you! Go sleep outside or something! I'm going ahead, see ya later, Sensei"

"Hmph."

"That was mean Asuna."

"Whats with her."

"She's a bit rowdy."

Negi turned around in shock, not expecting to be answered. "Who are you?"

"I'm Shizuka, he school nurse. The Principal told me to give you your class roll" Shizuka handed him a little black rooster. "Uh, thanks."

"No Problem, Oh! look, where here."

"Hey Negi, ya ready?" Negi looked up and saw Naruto they're leaning on the door."I'm a little nervous."

"That must suck...Okay look at the girls faces and names, remember them fast then let's go."

'My heart is pounding.' Negi thought as he looked at his class roll. "..I'm ready, let's go."

Naruto nodded and opened the door. Naruto instinctively grabbed the eraser before it hit his head and threw it at the Narutaki twins, which bounced off Fuka and hit Fumika's head. Naruto then proceed to grab Negi's tie ripping it off and use it as a "bullet" per say, ad threw it towards the desk activating the arrows, making them his the walls and he than kicked the water in the bucket off the door way making it spill on the floor.

'Fucking amateurs.' Naruto thought looking at the wide-eyed girls. " Negi you can come in now. Negi, a little confused on what happened walked in slowly and nervously. "This," Naruto pointed to Negi. "Is your new homeroom teacher. Yes he's a kid. He's a genius kid though. I'm his assistant teacher. If you have any questions, ask Your new homeroom teacher, Negi."

Negi nodded and nervously said. "I-I'm Negi Springfield and I'll be teaching you ma-English from today onwards. I'll only be here for the first 3 terms though."

...

...

...

"CUTE! KYAAAA." Cue the class going crazy

"HEY. YOU ALL BETTER STAY AWAY FROM THE KID BEFORE I TIE YOU ALL TO YOUR DESK IN ONLY YOUR PANTIES." Naruto eyes glowed a demon like red when he yelled that, which was actually a type of killer intent. Everyone slowly walked back to their seat not wanting to anger the soon to be nick named "Creepy ass demon eye teacher." Naruto stared at all of them for a minute. "...Good...Negi start teaching" Negi frighteningly nodded and went over to the chalk board.

"Okay turn to page 38 in your text-book and..And." Negi was standing on his toes trying to reach the chalk board with his small legs. "I-I can't reach." Naruto started to walk over to him but the class president appeared in front of Negi with a golden stool and offered it to him in a suspiciously romantic way.

"Ayaka."

"Hm?' Ayaka turned to look at Naruto.

"..Where the hell did you get a **golden **stepping stool from."

"Oh I just had it lying around."

"..You had a **golden **stool lying around in a **classroom."**

"Yup."

"It had to be here. Nagi had to make the seal 'here' of all places." Naruto mumbled to himself.

Naruto continued just standing there letting Negi finish his lesson, zoning out a lot.

...

"Negi, it looks like you got everything under control, I'm need to go...Somewhere else."

Naruto left, but like I said, he was zoning out in the class, so he didn't notice the whole argument/fight between Ayaka and Asuna while he was in there.. Oblivious.

* * *

"I, love you."

"...WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH MY DAUGHTER!" Naruto shouted seeing what to him looked like Negi trying to kiss his daughter.

Asuna looked up and shouted "DAD, IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE."

"THE FUCK IT ISN'T."

"SENSEI." And with that the rest of 2-A appeared.

It was complete chaos.

* * *

"It wasn't my fault. It looked like you where trying to kiss my daughter."

"Sorry bout that dad."

"No problem. I gotta get home though, your mom's waiting." And Naruto started to leave the dark streets of Mahora to go get laid by his wife.

"Anyway Negi, you may be smart and be able to use magic to, but your really just a kid aren't you. Do you really plan to be a teacher in spite of that."

Negi looked down and started to deeply think about her question.

"Anyway, I have to go home."

"Okay.

"Oh, Negi. Have you found a place to stay yet."

"No."

"Well, if you want. You can come and stay with Konoka and I. And I may have been a bit rood back there, but..If you keep trying hard you might be a great teacher one day."

"Uh, Yes, thank you."

"Okay, cmon' Negi, let's go."

Negi nodded and followed Asuna to the train.

* * *

**I know the ending wasn't great, so MAYBE these Omakes will make up for it.**

Omake 1

Asuna's birds and the Bees.

"Asuna, Your mom and I have decided to give you the birds and the Bees talk early, so you can be prepared." Naruto began.

"That's right." Evangeline continued.

"So Eva, let's start with doggy style." Naruto took his pants off and Evangelin took her skirt off.

"And after this will be reverse cow girl."

**4 hours later**

"And that's the base of it." Eva said to a pale/dead looking Asuna as she pulled her skirt back on while Naruto was still tied up.

...

"I'm scared." And Asuna began to tremble after saying that.

Omake 2

Naruto's day

"Hey dad, where weir you after class?" Asuna asked looking towards Naruto.

"Oh well I was talking to a giant leprechaun that learned to kill people with his shoe when suddenly Nagi Springfield appeared and said we where half brothers than we fought to the death because we where arguing on who mom liked better, we both died, and I went back to hell where since I killed the previous king they made me the king and I got bored there after a few years, which was only an hour here, and then I decided to kill them all with a rusty fork, then I traveled a world called Oz and got caught on a tornado where I made a friend with Toto the dog and left the tornado to come back to Mahora academy where I saw Negi about to kiss you."

"..."

"What the hell are you on."

"..pot, marijuana, weed, sleeping pills and those pills that guy who was high gave me."

* * *

**Yeah. not the best but. I tried.  
**


	3. Scaring Negi and the future trip

**To my few fans (I don't like it but I admit it) sorry it's been...umm...3 months?.. I know its been at least 2 months...Right...fuck it. read the story and please review. And if you don't than..well I'm not going to do anything, but Barney might.**

**Barney:Ha-ha-hey kids, it's Barney and tonight while your sleeping I'm going to come out of your closet and lick your face before peeling off your skin.**

**...**

**He's gonna do that even if you do review...**

**...**

**By the way I'd like to say that I'll usually start a chapter a few scenes ahead of the exact moment that's next. Don't understand that, than imagine it like this. There is scene 10 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 and 19. Last chapter was scene 7-9 this will start on scene 10-19. not sure if that's true actually in scene numbers, those where just a random group of numbers. If you still don't understand...that must suck for you. If you did than I have to say it won't be important scenes. **

**And if any of you are wondering this will have a few major differences later then in the real Negima and there will be new villains new powers. Yeah I'm not gonna say something like "it will be so badass that if you read it when people see your ass they'll shout BAD" so if you still like the story by then, well... Hope you enjoy it...**

**read and review.**

* * *

"Negi...What the hell are you doing with those pills." Naruto said leaning over Negi's shoulder looking at a tube with red a yellow balls in them.

"AH, NARUTO! When did you get there!?"

"..Dude, I've been here, in this exact spot, reading. Since class ended. Now than, what the fuck are those pills. If there what I think they are...You're just gonna wanna hope there not what I think they are." Naruto said in a calm threatening manner

"Umm. It's candy?"

"...Right. Candy..Negi. Could you look me in the eyes for a second."

Negi began to look into Naruto's eyes while he said. "What, Why-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH(Deep inhale)HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"So Negi, once again. What are those pills?"

Negi started covering his eyes, not wanting to see that terrible image again, while shaking like a leaf and said. "There magical pills that are illegal for kids that I was going to use to make a love potion for your daughter to use on Takahata so she will forgive me for acting stupid to her."

"Are you lying Negi."

"N-no sir."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Well I'll leave you to it then." Naruto said as he walked away heading towards his and Evangeline's cottage while reading his little. Orange..Book...Okay then. Just uh. Um. Just go to the next scene.

* * *

"HEY HONEY, I'M HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOME."

Evangeline walked into the room wearing a black shirt with white stripes going side to side and black jeans. She gave off a fanged smile, walked over to him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Welcome home Naru."

"Hey Eva." Naruto said as he gave a kiss on her forehead.

"We're leaving soon so we should get Asuna and Chachamaru." Naruto said as he took out his phone.

"Right, I'll go find Asuna." Evangeline said as she walked out of the cottage

"OK, I'm gonna go make some Ramen."

...

...

...

"Negi hopefully when you introduce yourself to her you only say your first name, if not. Dead..Nagi will be pissed if I let him die...Fuck it I'm lazy, let him die...zzzzz...zzzzz...zzzzz...Fuck it. I have nothing better to do."

* * *

"Hi I'm Negi, Negi Springfield." Negi introduced himself.

"Your serious?"

"Yes why?"

"NEGI DON'T TELL HER YOUR LAST NAME." Naruto shouted as he burst through the door to the cafeteria.

"Too late **sweety." **Evangeline said with creepy a twitching eyebrow.

"Fuck."

* * *

Not the best, and not the longest. Deal the fuck with it. I'm not the best writer. But I try. Sorry. But once again. I try. If there's anything you see that I can work on, please tell me. Please review...Oh and.

MERRY CHRISTMAS.

NOW CLICK THERE AND TYPE WORDS. THEY CAN EVEN BE FUCK YOU AND YOUR FAMILY IN THE ASS

l

v

l

v

l

v


End file.
